Titania and Flaming Wind
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto the son of two S-class wizards is an orphan due to a freak attack from a Dark Wizard and his Guild and during this attack he awakens his magic. Soon he joins Fairy Tail, with a cold personality, though a female mage will mend his pained past and show something that he needed for sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you people helped me tons so Naruto's magic is going to be Fire and wind and boy oh boy am I going to have some fun with the spells. The pairing is going to be Naruto and Erza and NO Konoha isn't going to play any part in this I'm already doing something like that so don't you worry about it one bit. Also I'm going to change Naruto's looks in this and it's going to awesome or at least it is for me. Disclaimer: I don't work, sell, or own anything having to do Naruto or Fairy Tail so don't think that I would. Also the romance isn't going to happen right as soon as they meet each other, now please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Fairy Tail's Newest Mage**

In the forest just outside of Magnolia town a ten year old boy was walking a boy with black hair going down his upper neck. He was wearing a black trench card, a black dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. This person is Naruto Uzumaki an orphan who lost his parents due to a Dark Guild coming after people with powerful magic and either get them to join or eliminate them if they refuse and of course his parents declined and got killed after taking down three fourths of the dark guild.

"_Why did I have to blessed with so much magical power, now I'm all alone in the world with no one around to take care of me" Naruto thought._

If trained correctly Naruto could've been one hell of a powerful magician capable of taking down enough Dark Guilds all around Fiore. Though now with him all alone wondering all alone he only has himself to train in magic and find a place for himself. In the distance he saw a flash of red hair fighting some kind of monster, as much as he didn't want to get involved with someone else's business he just couldn't just leave her by herself when she was outnumbered thirty to one. So with a snap of his fingers he summoned a fire magic seal and aimed for about five of the monsters.

"**Fire Magic: Dragon Flame Bullet" **Naruto muttered.

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled a straight line of fire and blasted the five monsters he was aiming at and blew them away. Not looking to see how he faired he turned around and continued walking until he felt something sharp on his neck. Giving a sigh he turned around to see the redhead looking at him, though he couldn't figure out if it was a glare or just a normal look so deciding to break the ice he opened his mouth.

"You know it's not polite attacking someone who just saved your ass young lady" Naruto said.

"I never asked someone to help me with something so simple" Erza said.

Naruto turned around and Erza looked into his eyes and could only see dead emotions such as sadness, guilt, depression, and despair. All these emotions caused Erza to cringe as Naruto started to walk away once again saying nothing as the black haired boy with the coldest azure blue eyes walked away, only to spin and grab Erza's blade with one hand.

"You should really stop testing my patience, all I want to do is leave so could you please leave me alone" Naruto said.

"Not until you tell me your name and how you stopped my blade" Erza demanded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and how I stopped your blade, well that's easy I'm just better than you right now" Naruto said.

"Naruto-san what guild are you from or are you part of a Dark Guild" Erza asked?

As soon as the words "Dark Guild" passed Erza's lips Naruto's magic energy sky rocketed as he hated those damn things with a passion. Down in Fairy Tail the guild master Makarov sensed the massive amount of magic as he and his friend Gildarts left the guild as they both sensed Erza there as well.

"Don't you ever mention those words to me ever again young lady, now let me leave I'm on my last leg right now and I must warn you it won't be pretty once my temper is involved in magic" Naruto warned!

Now more magical power burst from Naruto proving his point as Erza Scarlet was now on her knees breathing hard. Then Naruto sensed two massive amounts of magic and disappeared in a burst of speed concealing his magic in a flash just as Makarov and Gildarts surrounded him and he knew he couldn't fight them both so he did the only thing he knew how to do disappear.

"Hold on young man I wish to speak to you" Makarov said.

"You have no place to hide and no place to run" Gildarts said.

"So you have I know I can't outrun the both of you or beat you in a fight so what are you going to do to me" Naruto said.

"Nothing right now, but if you are from a Dark Guild then something might happen" Gildarts said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists causing blood to run down as his magic returned. Though Makarov looked into the cold azure eyes and noticed a familiar glint to them like he saw it before but Gildarts knew right away. Naruto calmed down and looked at the two men and smiled warmly at them as he remembered them.

"It's good to see you two again Makarov-san, Gildarts-chan" Naruto said.

"How do you know our names young man" Makarov asked?

"I want you to think back about five years ago when you went to go visit an old guild member Kushina Uzumaki and her husband Minato Namikaze. Right in front of Kushina is a small boy with spikey black hair and wearing the goofiest smile you have ever seen in your life as he proclaims he is their son" Naruto said.

"You can't be, Naruto-chan is that you my boy" Makarov asked?

"Yes indeed it is gramps it's been too long, same goes for you Gildarts-chan" Naruto said.

"I swear the next time I see Kushina-san I'm kicking her ass woman or not" Gildarts said.

"Well I'm afraid you will never be able to do that" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about my boy where are your parents" Makarov asked?

"They died three years ago, from a Dark Guild" Naruto said.

Naruto then began to tell his story to the two men who he had met before. During the tale all three people could see a lone tear escape his right eye as he remembered how his parents died. At the end of the story Makarov, Gildarts, and Erza had become so speechless at the young man's story they almost didn't notice Naruto beginning to walk away into the shadows of the trees, until Gildarts appeared in front of Naruto with a stern look on his face followed by Makarov.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto-kun" Gildarts asked?

"I'm going to look for a place to stay as I try to sort out some things in my mind" Naruto said.

"Then why don't you join Fairy Tail, I'm sure that would take your mind off things" Makarov said.

"Well my mother always said if I ever had to join a guild it would be Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

"Then come along with us my boy, you have so many new people to meet" Makarov said.

"Uh… master who is this Kushina Uzumaki you three are talking about" Erza asked?

"I'll tell you and the rest of the guild when we get there Erza-chan" Makarov said.

With that Naruto, Gildarts, Makarov, and Erza all made it back to Magnolia Town as the two older men talked to each other Naruto and Erza began to make small talk.

"So what type of magic do you use Naruto-san" Erza asked?

"Well I can use both fire and wind magic, which is a bit odd in my case" Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that" Erza said.

"Well my mother had water magic which is an extremely rare form of magic, while my father had wind magic another rare magic. In my case I was only blessed with my father's magic but I have fire which doesn't run in the family" Naruto said.

"Wow I use reequip magic and apparently that also really rare magic to" Erza said.

"I heard about it from my mother and it is a rare form of magic you are a lucky lady" Naruto said.

Makarov and Gildarts both looked at Naruto and Erza as the two ten year olds just talking up a storm until they made it to the guild hall. The two stopped as the children looked at the adults and then themselves.

"Come on you two it's time to go in" Makarov said.

When they entered a massive brawl was in progress, and Naruto was snickering as he saw the look on Makarov's face.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU PUNKS" Makarov said.

Then everyone stopped fighting and looked at the two older men, then to Erza, and finally to Naruto whose hair covered his eyes.

"Alright my children I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Naruto Uzumaki the son of the late S-class wizard of Fairy Tail Kushina Uzumaki or as some of you might know her as Red Hot Habanero. Now I want you all to give our newest member a great big Fairy Tail welcome to our newest family member" Makarov said.

Some of the older generation who knew who Kushina cringed at the thought of yet another trouble making member who could easily out do his mother. While all the younger generation of mages gasped at the thought of something like this. Every female mage had heard who Kushina was and wanted to prove what Kushina proved that females could do just as good or better than any male mage ever could.

"Now then Naruto-chan what color stamp do you want and where do you want it" Makarov asked?

"I'd like it dark blue and on my right bicep" Naruto said.

Naruto then took his right arm out of the sleeve of the trench coat and unbuttoned his shirt to get his right arm out. What the females saw made them blush hard even Erza did and her color blush would make her hair pissed off. Naruto had a six pack on his aps along with very muscular biceps. It seemed that Naruto enjoys working not only his magic but also his body as well.

"Hey Naruto-san come on over here" Erza shouted!

"Why is it to talk or do you just wanted to undress me with your eyes" Naruto said.

The entire guild roared with laughter as their newest member got Erza Scarlet to start stuttering and become flustered. Naruto soon joined the laughter as Erza stomped over to the boy and dragged his arm back to her friends.

"Would you stop pulling me so ruff it's my first time I thought you would be more gentle" Naruto asked?

The guild members erupted into laughter as some fell to the ground laughing so hard. Even Makarov and Gildarts couldn't help but laugh at the boy who was making Erza go tomato red with his comments. Naruto on the other hand was having the time of his life teasing the redheaded mage and was about to say something until he noticed that they have arrived.

"So this is my latest victim I take it" a white haired mage asked?

"Victim of what a beating or your clothing style" Naruto said.

"Holy shit this guy must have brass balls to say something like that to Mira" a black haired boy said.

"Enough all of you it's time to introduce yourselves, and Naruto you should take things more seriously" Erza said.

"Or what Erza-chan are you going to spank me for being a bad boy" Naruto asked?

Erza turned so red that it almost looked like her face and hair made an agreement on her new facial color. The people at the table started to laugh at the redhead as she glared at the black haired mage.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"So you're the son of Kushina-san you don't look so tough to me" Mira said.

"Well Mira-san you know the saying to never judge a book by its cover, you should listen to them" Naruto said.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and fight me" Mira said.

"Why should I fight you, I'm tired from all the walking" Naruto said.

"Sure and I bet you walked far" Mira said.

Then Naruto sensed a magical power floating around Mirajane as she began to transform into her Satan Soul. All of Fairy Tail looked on as one of the most terrifying girls in the guild was most likely about to maim their newest member. Though what shocked them was Naruto who stood up and took off his trench coat and handed it off to Erza.

"Do you think you can hold on to this for me I have a demon to pluck" Naruto asked?

There was a dead silence as Naruto took one step forward and disappeared. Then Mira felt a great pain in her stomach as she looked to see Naruto now with cold lifeless azure blue eyes. The guild was stunned all except Makarov and Gildarts who saw that it was just his more impressive speed and then slammed his fist into Mirajane.

"Is that all you got or that all" Naruto asked?

"What do you mean by that you punk" Mira asked?

Naruto didn't answer as he swung his right leg around and smashed it into Mira's rips. The takeover mage had a look of pain and furry in her eyes as Naruto still had one hand in his pants pocket. Everyone at the table Naruto was at looked at the boy with stunned looks on their faces, as their newest friend was beating one of the deadliest members of Fairy Tail.

"I think we both know that this fight is over now" Naruto said.

"Not until I make you use both your hands, you cocky bastard" Mira said.

"Then I think I'll just end it right now" Naruto said.

Naruto vanished again and reappeared behind Mira and grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the floor. Naruto walked up to Mira again and lifted her up and placed her on his back as he walked over to his friends and put her in her seat as he began to check for more harsher injuries.

"Well that was fun Mira-san though all you need to do is increase your speed a tad then we can really go at it" Naruto said.

"How in the hell are you able to move like that" Mira asked?

"That my friend is a trick of the trade, that and crazy training that'll still haunt me" Naruto said.

"Now as we were saying before Mira went off halfcocked, my name is Cana Alberona it's nice to meet you" Cana said.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster"

"My name is as you guessed is Mirajane Strauss and these are my younger siblings Elfman and Lisanna" Mira said.

"Well it's great to know all of you" Naruto said.

"So Naruto-san what kind of magic do you have" Cana asked?

"Well I have two forms fire and wind which is odd in my case" Naruto said.

"Why is that" Gray asked?

"Well you see my mother had water magic while father had wind" Naruto said.

"That does sound odd maybe you just got lucky" Lisanna said.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point right now I find a place to stay for the remainder of my time here" Naruto said.

"Well you could either find an apartment or sleep in the guild" Erza said.

"I think I'll go with the apartment seeing as I have the money for it" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be shocked seeing as you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki" Lisanna said.

"Yeah well I don't want to forever live in my parents shadows for the rest of my life" Naruto said.

"That's got to really hard for a man such as you" Elfman said.

"_Elfman-san you have no idea, I have to outdo my mother and my father Minato Namikaze in the span of my lifetime" Naruto said._

When the day ended Naruto got to know most of every person in Fairy Tail give or take a few people here and there. He was now on his way to his now current home an apartment building, but Naruto really didn't give a damn as it already had stuff in it. So all in all it was a good day and as he slept he had the same dream over and over again for the past three years.

_(Dream)_

"_Mother, when do you think I'll be able to grow strong like you and father are" Naruto asked?_

"_In time son, but for now we have to continue working on your speed so you have some form of advantage in a tougher fight" Kushina said._

"_**Hear me people I am Seiryu the leader of the Dark Guild Shadow Dragon and now you will all join me if you are strong enough. Though if you refuse then you get the picture" Seiryu said.**_

_Out of nowhere thousands of troops flooded in the city that Naruto and his family was staying at for a family vacation. They never thought in a million years someone from a Dark Guild would show as Naruto hid in an ally from an order from Kushina as she and Minato fought off Seiryu's forces. Though their luck ran out as Seiryu himself walked into the fray and looked at the two tired parents and S-class wizards._

"_This must be my lucky day to run into Minato Namikaze a.k.a. the Gold Flash and Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a The Red Hot Habanero in a measly little city like this" Seiryu said._

"_Seiryu the dark Ice Mage why are really around I know it isn't just to recruit eager members for Shadow Dragon, what is your real agenda" Kushina demanded!_

"_You are smart to have figured it out already, yes there is another reason for me being here and it's in the alley right behind you" Seiryu said._

"_What the hell do you want from our son you bastard" Minato asked?_

"_I want that child as my own personal weapon so I can rule all of Fiore with an iron grasp" Seiryu said._

"_Like hell I'm going to hand over my son willingly, I'll kill you first then dance over your dead body" Kushina said._

"_Don't bluff me Kushina Uzumaki I can tell you two are tired from all the fighting and me showing up just screwed you over. Now hand over the boy and I let you live just enough to see your son kill you after I'm done with him" Seiryu said._

_Seiryu didn't say anymore as he dashed towards Naruto only to be met with a double round house kick from two very pissed off parents. Seiryu balanced out and used his Ice Make to create a massive dragon that hit Naruto's parents. Minato was critically injured as was Kushina as they began to crawl over to Naruto before said boy looked at his parents with tears flooding down his cheeks only to look at the man who did this to him with rage in his eyes._

"_You two died for a lost cause, now I have your son and nothing will stop me" Seiryu said._

_Naruto roared in pure anger as his magical power manifested itself as two magical formulas appeared in front him. Then with another roar the magic obliterated Seiryu into nothingness as Naruto blacked out._

_(Dream end)_

Naruto woke up with sweat drenching his face as the dream kept on going and going. Naruto knew these dreams sooner or later where going to drive him insane at any moment and was praying to Kami-sama that somehow someway that it would end. Little did Naruto know though that a certain redhead and Fairy Tail would be the answer to all his questions soon enough.

"Well might as well head over to the guild and see if I can stir the pot a bit" Naruto mussed.

With that Naruto took a shower and got on his usual clothes and began to make his way over to Fairy Tail before stopping to look at a clothing store.

"_I have to remember to get some new clothes today my usual clothes are going to get really bad if I don't wear something new every once and a while" Naruto thought._

**There we go another chapter down and I hope you like the little fight between Naruto's parents and Seiryu. Until next my oh so faithful reader. ** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people time for an update and all the good jazz, I sure as hell hope you guys like this. I plan on using some jutsu from Naruto and making up some of mine. Though I am sorry about taking so long I've been playing a lot of Xenoblade Chronicles and some other ideas just so happened to float in my mind whenever I was trying to come up with fresh things for this one. Now then without further ado the thing you've all been waiting for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or do anything having to do with either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Castle of the Four Saint Beasts**

It has been two years since Naruto joined Fairy Tail, and he soon gained many friends like most of the younger generation of Fairy Tail along with Makarov and Gildarts. He still trained his physical strength and his magical power as well. In the back of his head he knew he was around an A-class mage and knew if he continued he would borderline S-class.

Right now we find twelve year old Naruto wearing blue jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt with a hood, a black vest, and black shoes. He was standing in front of the request board looking for a good job and soon spotted one.

"_Four Saint Beasts I heard of those clowns, hell they aren't even beasts at all and they just call themselves that to intimidate their opponents in turning down the request" Naruto thought._

Naruto snatched the request from the board and walked up to Makarov who was watching Natsu and Gray expand their little tussle into a full on guild brawl.

"Hey master I'm taking this job so I'll be back in week or two" Naruto said.

Makarov nodded as he saw Naruto walk away as Erza came walking in the guild after finishing her job.

"Hello Naruto-kun, going somewhere" Erza asked?

"Yes I'm going on a job, so I'll see you later" Naruto said.

Naruto walked past Erza as she caught a glimpse of the job Naruto was walking away with and saw the words 'Four Saint Beasts' and her eyes widened. This was something that was meant for an A-rank mage and even though she knew Naruto was powerful, she didn't want him to go alone. But Mirajane started yapping about being stronger than her, knocked that thought out of her head as the two female mages started to duke it out.

(With Naruto)

"Hello young man how may I help you today" a man asked?

"Yes I want you to take me to Maze Castle home of the Four Saint Beasts" Naruto said.

"ARE YOU INSANE, THAT PLACE IS HAS KILLED DOZENS OF MAGES BEFORE" the man yelled!

"I know but I'm an A-rank mage of Fairy Tail and the members of Fairy Tail are known for doing the impossible and massive damage" Naruto said.

"I see, well then I'll take you to the outskirts to Maze Castle and I wish you luck young man" the man said.

It took about three hours to the outskirts of the famous Maze Castle, indeed the man wished Naruto luck as the young mage stepped out of the wagon and nodded in thanks as he steeled his resolve to walk in a place not just home to the Saint Beasts but their minions as well, and Naruto would have to fight through them to get to their boss.

_I sure as hell hope that this is going to easy and not something that is going to bite me in the ass later down the road" Naruto thought._

He walked forward and soon spotted about two dozen hallways and he knew that only one would lead him to his goal.

(Main Hall)

"So someone new had entered our humble Castle" a man said.

"Yes though he is going to end up just like the rest of the fools though" another man said.

"It seems like our small mouse has entered the correct hallway, I think we have found the right man to torture" a man said.

"Enough of this all of you, we have to greet our guest properly" the leader said.

With that the four people talking vanished all going to their respective arena to wait for Naruto who was now walking down a very long hall. Then when he reached an exit the roof was coming down on him, this in turn made the young mage bolt to the doorway and nearly dodge the roof slamming into his person.

"_Note to self never do that again without someone with you" Naruto thought._

"Welcome young mage to the Maze Castle I am surprised that you made it past the room of betrayal intact" a floating eyeball said.

"Well this certainly is a surprise a talking eyeball that flies" Naruto said.

"Indeed you are correct and now before you carry on I must warn you about the coming challenges going against the Saint Beasts" the eyeball said.

"Screw you and your masters I'm here to take you all down" Naruto said.

Naruto slammed his fist into the floating eyeball killing it as he walked forward after whipping off the blood from his hand.

"_Well this is going to take some time oh well; I sure as hell hope Erza-chan doesn't kill me when I return" Naruto thought._

Out of all the people that Naruto befriended in the crazy guild Erza Scarlet was the one person who people saw with Naruto almost all the time weather it was hanging out or training the two would be together. This caused Makarov to tease the two claiming that his children have finally grown up and started to date. This in turn usually made the two blush and look away from one another and go their separate ways.

(Fairy Tail)

"So long master I'm going after Naruto-kun and give him some backup" Erza said.

"No you won't Erza-chan, I have faith in Naruto-kun" Makarov said.

"But what happens if he doesn't make it back or something" Erza asked?

"What's wrong metal chest worried about your boyfriend" Mira asked?

"That has nothing to do with you gothic freak" Erza fired back.

The whole guild gave one massive sigh as the two Ice Queens started to attack each other again and do massive damage to the guild hall. Then Gildarts popped up and sat next to Makarov and started to scan for Naruto. The two had an older brother to little brother relationship, along with teacher and student as Gildarts who help Naruto with his higher level spells.

"So master do you have any idea to where Naruto-kun is at" Gildarts asked?

"Yes he took the job to go and face off against the Four Saint Beasts at Maze Castle by himself" Makarov said.

To everyone's shock and amazement Gildarts didn't get pissed off at all, all he did was sigh and sat down on a bar stool and ordered a beer. This really confused the younger generation as they knew how Gildarts and Naruto had a special relationship between the two. Both the master and Gildarts ducked as Erza was thrown by Mira because said person got decked in the face.

"_Why the hell am I fighting right now, I should be rushing to help Naruto-kun" Erza thought._

"Do you think Erza-chan and Naruto-kun will ever understand that like each other" Gildarts whispered?

"I really don't know, all the times I tease the two they do indeed blush but I've never seen anything else besides that" Makarov whispered.

(Maze Castle)

"_How long is this hallway going to last I mean come on, I've been walking for about ten, minutes and I'm getting nowhere" Naruto thought._

Then Naruto's danger sense activated as he spun around just in time to miss a giant boulder that was coming right at him.

"Well it seems like it's my time to finally kill someone again" a voice said.

"I take it that was meant for me and the wall that it crashed into" Naruto asked?

"That is correct young mage, now allow me to introduce myself I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts" Genbu said.

"Well Genbu-san it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki member of the Fairy Tail Guild and I'm here to put an end to your reign of terror" Naruto said.

Genbu was about to retort but Naruto didn't give him any time as he slammed his fist into Genbu's stomach, Naruto followed up by sending an axe kick to Genbu's stomach.

"I must say young mage that you indeed have great strength but you will no longer be able to harm me in the slightest. Now prepare to die **Ragnarok Explosion**" Genbu said.

Naruto narrowly dodged a massive spike that came crashing down and jumped back as a massive shockwave rocked the area he was fighting in. Then Naruto sped forward slammed both this palms into Genbu sending the dark mage into a wall.

"Now then, just to make sure you don't get back up again **Wind Magic: Massive Wind Shockwave**" Naruto said.

Naruto thrust his right hand forward and a massive amount of wind came crashing out of his palm and slammed into Genbu. This caused said man to scream in pain as the harm was too much for him and he started to spit out blood.

"Farewell Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts, when you arrive at the river of sticks tell the ferryman to expect three more people coming his way" Naruto said.

Then just as he was about to walk away Genbu jumped out of the wall looking rather pissed off and looking for blood. To be specific he was looking for Naruto's blood and he wanted it bad for forcing him to reveal his trump card so soon into a fight.

"I want you dead right now, so to honor your power let me show you what I can really do" Genbu said.

Then Genbu's magic started to spike and a brown aura surrounded him as his entire body was now in the shape of a human boulder.

"Well what do you think Naruto Uzumaki" Genbu asked?

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, you look uglier in this form then your normal form" Naruto said.

"Well then I will have to teach you some manners so ask that to the ferryman when you see him. Now be gone you worm **Earthen Atomic Blast**" Genbu said.

Genbu started to glow and Naruto was looking at him with a look of shock that after transforming his magic was still locked inside. Though with this spell Genbu unlocked it and opened his mouth and with a roar a massive crimson colored blast came rocketing out aimed right on Naruto.

When the blast reached Naruto, the young mage crossed his arms into an X to defend himself. When the blast subsided Genbu was panting, as he used almost all of his magic as he looked at Naruto he was shocked to see that only his long sleeved shirt was destroyed from the right side showing his muscles that he developed over the years.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU SURVIVE THAT ATTACK" Genbu yelled!

"Easy I used a **Fire Magic **spell to combat your massive spell to calm the blast down, now here I am standing right in front of you" Naruto said.

"HOW DARE YOU, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE" Genbu roared!

"Sorry pal, but I don't think so **Fire Magic: Burning Finger**" Naruto muttered.

Naruto's left hand started to glow as he slammed it on Genbu's head and released his spell engulfing Genbu in flames. Genbu was screaming in pain as the flames started to eat away his body until the magic armor was destroyed leaving Genbu smoking on the ground knocked out.

"What a wimp, sorry buddy but you aren't going to wake up for a couple of days" Naruto said.

(Main Hall)

"So Genbu is down for the count huh" a man said.

"So it would seem Tadashi, though you have to admit that Genbu was the weakest link in this little group" another man said.

"You should talk Byakko it seems like our little friend is making his way to the portion of the maze" the main man said.

"Calm down Suzaku-sama, you'll have your fun if he can reach you" Tadashi said.

"Indeed you are right my friend, now let us watch and see how well ha fairs against Byakko" Suzaku said.

Naruto finally made it past another area of the castle and soon spotted a lot of wolves glaring at him. This caught Naruto's attention as he spotted another person and this lead Naruto to believe that it was another of the Saint Beasts.

"You know, I was kind of hoping that a woman would show and not some middle aged man that looks like he is getting ready for a toga party" Naruto said.

"How dare you mock me you fool, I am Byakko of the Four Saint Beasts, and you little man are nothing compared to me" Byakko said.

"Yeah, well rocky already said something along those lines earlier and do you see him right now" Naruto said.

"Go now my faithful pets and bring me his head" Byakko said.

Naruto took off and started to take out mutt after mutt, this in turn only served to piss off Byakko even more. Byakko now looked upon the destruction that Naruto was causing and soon realized that Naruto was something to be taken seriously. Then in a massive amount of flames came crashing down on Byakko and his little friends causing the dark mage to grunt in pain.

"Well toga man it's just you and me now, and let's face it I'm the better between the two" Naruto said.

The two glared at one another for a moment before Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Byakko and slammed both his fists into the mage's gut. Said mage was now glaring at this child in front of him and couldn't help but feel tones of anger at him.

"I commend you young mage, not many people have even managed to land a single strike on me before" Byakko said.

"Well what do you expect from a member of Fairy Tail" Naruto asked?

"I heard of those idiots before and let me tell you I could've sworn that they suck" Byakko said.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FAIRY TAIL LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD" **Naruto yelled!

In the city of Magnolia there was one golden rule that you always listen to whenever Naruto Uzumaki was around. That rule was to NEVER insult Fairy Tail whenever he is around or else you would wake up the next day in the hospital in pain.

In a blast of speed Naruto took off and slammed both his fists into Byakko's stomach, followed up by landing a spinning kick to Byakko's right jaw. Naruto landed and held out his right hand as he summoned a black flame that started to turn into the shape of a ball. Byakko got up and sneered at Naruto as Byakko began to summon his magic and transformed into a saber tooth man tiger.

"Now boy I shall show you what happens to those who disrespect the Four Saint Beasts" Byakko said.

"Well then mister kitty cat, I'll show you one of my newest spells" Naruto said.

Byakko got on all fours and opened his mouth as a massive amount of magic appeared in the shape of an orb that was dark purple. While Naruto continued to create his attack and soon felt his spell finish. In Naruto's right hand was a spinning ball of dark flames and it continued to grow until Naruto was raising it above his head.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki I bid you farewell, **Arc of Destruction Cero**" Byakko said.

"Let's go kitty cat, eat this **Dark Flame Massive Rasengan**" Naruto said.

Naruto sprinted forward and jumped into the air as Byakko roared out his spell aimed right at Naruto. The two spells met in the middle as the battled to see which one was the strongest, and to see which mage would be walking away from this match alive. The two spells continued to battle it out until Byakko saw the outline of Naruto's spell coming through his as Naruto slammed his spell right into Byakko causing the man tiger thing to erupt into scrams of pain. Naruto landed without a single scratch on him with his right hand twitching a tad but it soon calmed down as Naruto walked forward.

"You should feel honored Byakko of the Four Saint Beasts, I was planning on saving that move for Gildarts when he and I fight in our S-rank exam" Naruto said.

"Answer me this, how could a lone mage take down two of the Four Saint Beasts all by himself" Byakko asked?

"Well Byakko I am trying to keep Fiore safe from Dark Mage idiots like you and Seiryu. Speaking of that dead man tell him when you eventually go down that the days of the Dark Guilds are coming to an end" Naruto said.

Naruto neck chopped Byakko and walked away leaving nothing but a fallen mage in all the wake of destruction as a very small black aura was making its way up Naruto's body. Naruto clenched his fists and continued walking surprising his dark urges that have built throughout his time in the land of Fiore.

(Main Hall)

"It would seem that our new friend has defeated Byakko" Suzaku said.

"Indeed, though I have to say he is very strong in his own right as well" Tadashi said.

"Yes it would seem that way my dear Tadashi, this boy has taken out two out of the four" Suzaku said.

"Well to be honest with you Genbu and Byakko where the weakest ones out of the four of us" Tadashi said.

"Yes they were, though to be defeated so easily by a teenager is beyond me" Suzaku said.

"What I can gather is that he is around your level of strength, and that's all I can gather from this young man before us" Tadashi said.

"Well then I do hope you provide him some form of entertainment Tadashi" Suzaku said.

"I plan on doing so my friend I shall see you later" Tadashi said.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you have the same looks as my oldest enemy that I have ever faced in all my life. It's a shame that you had to get married to that shameful man that let you die my beautiful Kushina-chan" Suzaku thought._

Naruto walked forward into another room that was a normal looking room with a man with his hands behind his back.

"So I take it you're the second to last idiot I have fight" Naruto asked?

"I wouldn't be so confident right now Naruto-san, because right here, right now you are going to die by my hand before you even have a chance to make it to Suzaku-sama in the main tower" Tadashi said.

"Well seeing as you said you wanted me dead may I know the name of the man who is going to slay me" Naruto asked?

"Of course my name is Tadashi of the Four Saint Beasts, and I will bring your head back on a silver platter" Tadashi said.

"Well then Tadashi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki A-rank mage of Fairy Tail and I'm here to kick your ass before my day is over" Naruto said.

**It's finally done, dear Kami-sama let's hope the others don't take as long as this. **


End file.
